Operation: Gongman
by John Reese Himself
Summary: Suddent call to Gongman city makes the five and others get to know eachother a little bit more and maybe sets a stage for some romance!


John and Tigress went to the training hall to sparr. They warmed up first. Some sitt-ups, push-ups and couple of crunches.

"So John, can you teach me some of your techniques"Tigress asked. "Sure thing Tigress"John said. "There are few principals in mixed martial arts

1\. Never get angry, because when you do get angry you only think what you can do to the opponent and not what an opponent can do to you!

2\. Always try to be 2 steps ahead of you opponent. For an example after you throw a punch at me let's say and a catch it, i don't only think about next move but for the following 2 next moves.

3\. Always and always check if you have somebody behind your back...don' ever forget that."

As they started to to sparr, Shifu and the others ran inside training hall.

"Jooohn, Tigreees, we have a problem in Gongman City" Shifu breathed heavilly.

"Emperors son Shen, he came back with an army saying he will concure all China with his secret weapon." Shifu said.

"We have to stop him" Tigress said.

"Go my students, go and bring him justice"

So the journey started, John carried his pistol and long range sniper riffle with him. John was wearing his classic black suit, long sleeaved white T-shirt and black pants, black shoes. First they crossed Woo-doo mountain then they reached a lake and they had to rent a boat so they can cross that lake and arrive to the Gongman.

All of them were tired but John could't sleep so he went to a boat's deck to think.

 **In Johns mind:**

I hope you guys are alright, that I didn't sacrafice myself for nothing. I know you can't hear me but try to have normal life. He was thinking about Shaw, Harold, Fusco and Bear.

 **Back to reality:**

 **"Khmm..." Tigress cleared her throught.**

 **"Hey Tigress, what is it?" John asked.**

 **"Why are you outside like this, you should sleep, we have a lot of trouble tomorrow" Tigress said. " I was just thinking, nothing much" John said.**

 **"What about?" Tigress asked.**

 **""I really don't want to tell you all my secrets, not yet!" John said.**

 **"I know you are a closed book John, like me but you have to trust me because we are friends...right?" Tigress said.**

\--sorry for writing bold letters in this part--

"Trust is overrated" John said."Okay, come inside, please." Tigress said a little bit sad.

John went inside and started to sleep.

 **Next day:**

They had arrived to Gongman City dock and silently went out under the bridge.

"So here is the plan, we take down everyo

ne and when we reach the palace we neutralize Shen and his secret weapons" Tigress said and everybody agreed except John.

"Thats not a good idea, if you are going to do this with me, than we are going to do this my way" John said and continued.

"You see those rooftops, go there and remain unnoticed, when you reach a Gongman jail, resecue masters Croc and Ox, than together go to the palace and try to stop Shen, also enter the palace unnoticed." John said his plan.

"And what are you going to do?" Viper asked.

" I'm going to watch over you, you see this riffle, it has a power to kill a target up to a one mile range. On the riffle there is a scope, it is used to zoom on the target.

So if something goes bad I will always have you in my sight. I will usually be located on the nearest high view point rooftop. Good luck and see you later."

"Furious five did as instructed, soon they reached the Gongman jail.

In the other hand John had some trouble going unnoticed because he looked different from everyone.

He took a mascots clothes and that gave him a propper cover. He found a great rooftop near The jail and near the Gongman palace. John set his sniper on bidpod and started looking around.

He saw the five with the Ox and Croc going out and climbing back on the rooves. He was doing an owerwatch.

The gangs path was blocked by wolf guards John saw it and put his silencer on the sniper and than... pew pew pew...

He kneecaped 3 wolf guards and furious five took care of them. They reached the palace gates and rushed in but they didn't expect 100 hundred archers pointing at them.

They had to surrender. John couldn't do anything because if he did all of them would die. The five with Ox and Crock were sent to their doom...to Lord Shen...

As they got to the highest floor they were told to go down on their knees before a huge cannon. John was just waiting for an opportunity to strike but he didn't find any. The five started to get worried that John can't save them.

Shen just finished his speach and ordered: "shoot them". "yes, my lord" the wolf boss said. Wolf boss striked a cannon but John saw the opportunity to strike. He shot his bullet a little bit before a cannon ball went out and they colided and it exploaded destroying almost everything on that floor. Shen escaped throught the window and flew to the secondary palace building and oredered: "fireee".

Cannon balls went flying to the palace and the five were now in trouble. The building was going to collapse. The five, Crock and Ox started to clim out on the falling building as they reached the top they jumped and landed in front of the jail.

They entered in and saw John. Tigress was furious.

"What is wrong with you???" Tigress said.

"You almost had us killed, what were you thinking???...you...you...moroon" She finnaly said it and crossed a line.

"Really im a moron now, you should thank me for saving your ass back up there"John said

"You are staying in here, I don't want you to cause any more trouble" Tigress said really mad.

"No im going" John said and then she slammed her foot to the ground everyone frowned except John, he didn't even blink and he said

"I would like to see you try to do anything to me... well try me than, I dare you" John said.

And then Tigress did the most shocking thing she has ever done...she hugged him in front of everyone.

"John I don't want to lose you, thats why I want you to stay here" She said.

He said " Okay I will stay" but he had another plan...when the five gets out he will enter the Shen's secondary palace where he keeps his weapons and destroy it for good.

He finnaly got the chance to get out, he started running as fast as he could and soon after he reached his objective.

 **In Johns mind:**

Okay...i can go on that construction over there get inside unnoticed and take out Shen and set his palace to flames.

 **Back to reality:**

He did as he planned but what he didn't know that the five had the simmilar plan and it ended up with John going face to face with Shen and the five entered in with some gunpowder and they noticed John fighting with Shen and Mantis said: "Give it back... give it back"

Tigress went to help John but her path by a Gorilla and John was clearly winning the fight...Tigress got rid of the Gorilla.

When they tought that John won the fight Shen flew on the box and opened it, there was a cannon aiming right at John.

He had no way to escape and in that moment he was blown away by a cannon.Tigress was screaming "Nooooooo" and after that all inside her died. The five was captured and put onto the ship

John woke up in some village in the river.

His vision cleared and he touht his eyes were fooling him, Harold was standing right before him, "Harold, how is this possible that i see you?" John asked.

"Well I tought it was a dream but some turtle informed me that you need my help in something and offered me a short time to say something to you and than i will be probbably transported back" Harold said.

"John I never told you this in person but, you had the heavies hart of all of us and you fighted hardest to be good and if it's necesarry go there and... do whatever it takes to stop him... this is your life and you have to make a decision and a decision is: will you? and then he started to dissapear. "See you John...some time later" Harold said and than he totally dissapeared.

John was just standing there thinking

"We live in the dark...we are the dark" The word were echoing in his head.

And just than he made his decision

He had a sharp look he grabbed the hold of his gun and muttered "Let's get over with this"

The five woke up and felt miserable, especially Tigress. She actually cried for the first time in her life. Monkey started to chear them up a bit but he failed.

"Soon,the whole china will fall under my feet." Shen said.

"you coward" Tigress yelled at him

Shen just replied with "Hahah" and he ordered to start moving.

At the entrance of the harbour Tigress noticed someone on the roof, she couldn't bealive it...it was John and than the others saw him now too.

"It's impossible, i shot him with the cannon...he's dead!" Shen said frustrated.

John started to slide down the roof and he landed on shens ship. He pulled out his gun and fired towards the steel chain. The chain broke and The five went flying to help John. "That was impressive John" Viper said.

"What's the next plan?" Tigress asked.

""Stop Shen from entering the harbour" John shouted.

The fight went on. Two wolves attacked John and he broke ones wolf leg, took wolves blade and slammed it into other wolf shoulder. They were approaching the Shens ship and Shifu joined them.

Shen saw he was loosing and ordered the wolf boss to shoot.

"We will kill our man." Wolf boss said.

"I said fire...firee" Shen screamed.

"NO" Wolf boss said but Shen hit him with his daggers and he took a cannon and fired--BOOM--.

The five, Ox, Croc, Shifu and John flew into the water. They were hurth badly.

John swam near to Tigress and took her paw and said: "you will be okay, hang in there". He continued to swim and as he reached a big peace of wood and he climbed up on it. He looked at Shen and Shen ordered his men to fire. First cannon shot the ball but John pulled out his gun and shot towards the cannon ball. They collided and all of the cannon force flew back at one of the ships. He did the same with all of the ships and signalized Shen that he is ready for the big cannon.

Shen took a shot but John fired 3 bullets, the cannon ball exploaded sendind Shen flying backwards. Shen opened his eyes and he saw John standing before him. Before he had chance to speak, Jihn started to talk. "Shen, I'm going to give you a chance, I allready gave the same chance to one person but he denied." John said.

"And what happened to him?" Shen asked. "He's dead" John answered.

"I'm giving you a chance to live a different life, if you choose to go far away from here but if you don't, you are going to find out what the real monster looks like" John said firmly.

"I can have i different life, hahahahha, I don't think so. You are going to die" Shen screamed before an attack. Shen went for a palm stike but John caught it and twisted Shens wing behind his back and broke the peacocks leg. Shen was now screaming in pain.

"I told you what's going to happen but you didn't listen and I always keep my promises" John said as he was grabbing his gun. He pointed it to Shens chest and fired three bullets, all of them hitting Shen. Shen breathed out his last breath and passed away and in that moment cannon rope broke and John was under it, he started running as cannon was falling, when cannon exploded, it sent John flying towards the Harbour. He was offered a paw out of the water...it was Tigresses. She pulled him out of the water. They just looked at eachother and John hugged her on everyones shock. The moment was interupted by loads of fireworks. They all just smiled and soon after our heroes went home...to the Jade Palace!

 **That's it my friends. Another sequel dealth with...see ya soon!**


End file.
